Nuestro Hallowen
by Ary Masen
Summary: Happy Halloween Contest: Mantener la virginidad de mi novia intacta era mi mayor problema… pero cuando fusionas disfraces alcohol,celos y celibato….. cualquier cosa puede suceder...


_Nada me pertenece quisiera ser yo la afortunada de llevar al hijo de Edwrad Cullen en mi vientre pero ni modo le toco a Bella asi que yo solo me conformo haciéndolo sufrir un poco _

_**Título:**__ Nuestro Hallowen_

_**Penname:**__ Aryam Shields Masen_

_**Summary:**__ Mantener la virginidad de mi novia intacta era mi mayor problema… pero cuando fusionas difractes alcohol, celos y celibato….. cualquier cosa puede suceder_

_**Pareja a trabajar**__: Bella y Edward_

___**Número de palabras**__:_4.800 Palabras

Nuestro Halloween

Había llegado hace media hora del hospital, había tenido un turno de mierda haciendo suturas y tactos rectales, me estremecía de solo recordar al viejo gordo con su trasero lleno de vellos mientras introducía la….Mejor no recordaba más

La casa estaba sola y en el refrigerador había nota de la pequeña duende diciendo que había ido a buscar los disfraces.

Solo esperaba que yo no fuese Hello Kitty aunque por precaución había alquilado uno extra para mí

Llegue a mi habitación y tome la fotografía que estaba en la mesa de noche amaba a mi novia, la adoraba, pero últimamente necesitaba algo de acción pues estaba teniendo un problema crónico de bolas azules y sábanas empapadas, mientras mi miembro estaba totalmente empalmado desde esta mañana cuando había visto al doctor Denali follarse a Tania, su asistente en su oficina. Necesitaba descargarme pero solo tenía dos opciones:

Buscar una puta.

Masturbarme….

Reí ante la última. Hacia ya más de cinco años que no me masturbaba y eso de buscar una puta no estaba entre mis planes, me desvestí con parsimonia mientras graduaba el agua de la tina

"_Un baño siempre relaja" _decía Esme de vez en vez

Me sumergí en la tina sintiendo como mis músculos se relajaban, todos menos mi miembro que seguía dolorosamente empalmado, suspiré audiblemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

_No me voy a masturbar, no me voy a masturbar, No me voy a masturbar, no me voy a masturbar -_repetía como mantra –_No pienses en Bella, no pienses en Bella._

Mis manos se posaron sobre mi miembro recordando aquel fin de semana en la playa cuando Bella se quitó su pareo. Solo pude ver que de niñita, solo tenía la edad… ¡Ella era toda una mujer! Mis manos empezaron a subir y bajar sobre mi eje

-Dios! – Gritó mi vocecilla interior

-Bella-gemí –mientras mis manos se movían cada vez mas rápido-¡Oh Dios, Bella!-susurré su nombre mientras miles de espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo – Bella-volví a gemir deslizándome mucho más fuerte y rápido.

-Dios- Estaba cerca podía sentirlo estaba tan ido en mi propio placer que no fue hasta que oí su grito que reaccioné, allí en la entrada del baño estaba ella… Bella con su mirada fija directamente en mis manos al momento que me corría gritando su nombre.

-Creo-se quedó callada unos minutos viéndome fijamente –Creo que estas bien; mejor te espero en la sala -dijo cerrando la puerta.

Me hundí en el agua hasta que mis pulmones bramaron por aire, ¿Cómo le vería la cara a Isabella ahora? Salí del cuarto de baño molesto conmigo mismo, me había jurado no masturbarme y había acabado haciéndolo y no solo eso, mi novia 8 años menor que yo me había visto.

Me coloqué unos jeans y una camiseta polo y decidí enfrentar a Isabella, cuando salí de mi habitación escuche a Isabella cantar desde la cocina. Me quede viéndola mover sus caderas al son de _Hips Dont Lie_ que sonaba fuerte y claro desde el televisor de la sala, se giró encontrándose con mis ojos y bajó su cabeza visiblemente avergonzada.

Demonios el avergonzado debería ser yo y no ella…

-Vi el _Post It_ en el refri, imagino que no has comido nada –dijo colocando en la barra de la cocina un par de sándwiches con jamón y queso, luego sacó un par de sodas de la nevera -Perdón por haber entrado así a tu baño, tus gritos se escuchaban desde afuera y pensé que algo te había sucedido dentro del baño, además me llamaste varias veces –su rostro se sonrojó .

-De eso quería hablarte, verás Bella-dije visiblemente incómodo ¿Cómo le explicaba a mi novia de 16 años que su novio de 24 se masturbaba como un puberto mientras fantaseaba con ella?

-No a pasado nada, amor, tengo padre y un hermano –dijo con una gran sonrisa cosa que no me alivio-Come, no es mucho pero le vendrá bien a tu estómago.

Suspiré audiblemente mientras me sentaba frente a ella, comimos en el más profundo silencio, la miré a los ojos y me sonrió- Bells –tragué saliva –este… quiero explicarte, a veces un… –estaba tan nervioso que balbuceaba cosas como nunca antes –cuando un hombre llega a cierta edad-ella me cortó.

-¿Tú quieres hablar de sexo? -. Me preguntó y no pude evitar sonrojarme –Edward estoy a punto de cumplir 17 años, el próximo año iré a la universidad además, los libros, la publicidad y el internet son los mejores cuando de sexo se trata, Yo estoy lista, si quieres podemos intentarlo

Me dijo como si me hablara del clima - ¿Tú no estarás hablando en serio… no? Le pregunte ella arqueo su ceja y llego hasta donde mi sentándose en mis piernas.

–Muy enserio-trato de besarme pero me escabullí.

-No, No, No Bella ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes calentura? –toqué su frente.

-Ehh sip tengo algo de calentura –dijo coqueta.

-Iré por el maletín de Carlisle para revisarte-dije girando y haciéndome el pendejo, sabia claramente a que calentura se refería.

-Edward-sujetó mi brazo -No creo que necesite ese tipo de cuidados –me dijo soltando los primeros dos botones de su camiseta escolar.

- Tú no puedes estar diciéndome esto- dije resignado, ella se acercó lentamente a mi y me colocó su mejor carita de inocente, aunque su actitud no era nada inocente. Tomó mis manos y las dejó descansando en su caderas, luego se inclinó para besar mis labios el beso que empezó tímido y muy lento se volvió muy apasionado Bella, llevó sus manos a mis cabellos y las mías cobraron vida propia recordando el sueño y empezando a moverse hasta su firme y respingón trasero.

Mis manos se ceñían a sus costados mientras ella tenía el control total del beso y eso me gustaba. Gruñí al sentir sus suaves y pequeños pechos aplastarse contra el mío. Mis manos, que antes estaban en su cintura bajaron a sus piernas largas y suaves, tenía una pequeña falda tableada lo que me daba acceso a sus muslos muy rápidamente. El bulto en mis pantalones se hizo más que evidente y cuando ella bajo sus manos de mi cabello para sujetar mi trasero y pegarme más a ella un gemido escapó de mi boca aún con la tela de sus prendas de vestir, su centro caliente me incitaba a seguir más allá.

Isabella guió sus manos hasta encontrarse con mi muy dispuesto miembro.

-¡DETENTE!-gritó mi conciencia –EMM NOS CASTRARÁ – volvió a gritar mientras mis manos soltaban los botones de su camiseta blanca y las de ellas acariciaban mi miembro por encima de mi pantalón.

Un gemido escapó desde lo más profundo de mi ser mis labios bajaron por sus cuello deleitándome con el dulce aroma de mi niña succionando cada pedazo de piel, que se hacia visible hasta encontrarme con el sostén de encaje azul que cubría los pechos de mi princesa, mis labios se posaron justo allí donde su pezón se marcaba atrapándolo con mis dientes, un gemido poderoso escapó de sus labios trayéndome a la realidad –REACCIONASTE-gritó la endemoniada voz mientras me separaba bruscamente de ella agitado y sudoroso, además que necesité reunir y hacer gala de todo mi autocontrol para no hacerla mía sobre la isleta.

Ella me dio una mirada furica, envenenada… aquí ardería Troya, y Sodoma y Gomorra - Yo no debí -. Musité débilmente.

-¡Calla!-me gritó - ¿Cómo te atreves a parar todo así?.

-Isabella tú…-la miré a los ojos observando furia y dolor mezclados, no era la primera vez que me dejaba llevar por mis instintos como tampoco era la primera vez que la rechazaba, Isabella aún era muy inocente y yo quería que ella estuviese 100% segura de dar ese paso y no que fuese por una calenturilla del momento, además sobre "mis cabezas" pesaba la amenaza de Emmett –No entiendes –dije finalmente, traté de acercarme un poco pero ella se alejó

-Claro que entiendo Edward, no te produzco deseo ¿Verdad? Aún me vez como una niña soy una mujer ¡Maldita sea! –gritó dejándome anonadado

-No es eso-dije saliendo de mi estupor

-Entonces es que te parezco tan poquita cosa que ni siquiera tienes ganas de tocarme, pero bien que te la jalas pensando en mí -chilló

-Isabella-dije frustrado

-Isabella nada Edward Cullen, llevo años adorándote en secreto y cuando por fin logro que te fijes en mí, me rechazas - ¡Solo por querer ser tu mujer!-gritó

- Y yo no quiero-dije con poca paciencia, enseguida me di cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¡Vete al infierno! -me gritó, tomó su mochila y se fue sin dejarme explicarle, me senté en el sofá cansado, afortunadamente mi erección había cedido, en medio de la discusión, tomé mi celular tratando de llamarla pero sabía que no me contestaría, pasaron varios minutos y me di por vencido, coloqué el celular en la mesa central mientras pensaba en como hacer para enmendar mi error con Bella

Las horas pasaban y pasaban y ella seguía sin contestar. Me debatí internamente si llamar a Rosalie o Alice, Ali era mi hermana así que si sabía algo de lo que había sucedido, no me juzgaría tanto como Rosalie

-Alice-dije cuando sentí su cantarina voz al otro lado del aparato telefónico -¿está Bella contigo?

-¿Que le hiciste esta vez Cullen? –dijo enojada al otro lado de la línea

-¿La has visto?-volví a preguntar

-sí la tengo frente a mí–dijo ella

-Por favor Alice puedes pasármela.

-No-dijo cortante

-Mary Alice Cullen-dije entre dientes

-Le preguntare si quiere hablar contigo-dijo y pude escuchar cuando le preguntó-quieres las palabras textuales o deseas que sea buena contigo–Dios… se suponía que ella era mi hermana

-Alice –dije enojado

-Bella Dice: ¡"Vete a la Mierda Cullen"! –gritó y colgó el teléfono

-Diablos –pensé para mis adentros; al parecer esta vez si estaba enojada, pero que diantres tendría que lavarle la boca con agua y jabón a Isabella una vez ella me perdonara

Suspiré audiblemente mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, me recosté en la cama mientras ideaba como conseguir el perdón de mi pequeño ángel. No supe en momento la noche llego hasta que sentí el timbre de mi departamento, me levanté perezosamente de la cama y salí de la habitación bajando las escaleras de dos en dos Y abri la puerta encontrándome Emmett…Vestido de espantapájaros

-¿Donde dejaste a Dorothy?-pregunte burlón

-Jaja búrlate –dijo en tono burlón - no se que diablos le hiciste a Bells, Rose me tenia que acompañar a alquilar el puto disfraz pero ha pasado toda la tarde encerrada en la habitación de Bella junto con la duende y se le ha olvidado, así que cuando fui a la casa de alquiler solo había este y el maricon de Poo -

-Winnie Pooh-dije imaginando a Emm vestido del tierno osito naranjado de blusa roja

-No. Poo el extraterrestre rojo de los teletubies pendejo –dijo mi amigo acomodando la paja de su entre pierna -¿ No me digas que no iras a la fiesta Edward?.

-No tengo muchas ganas –le dije y era cierto, esperaba a que Bella me llamara o si no irÍa a buscarla a su casa más tarde-¿has visto a tu hermana?.

-la deje en casa con la duende y mi osita quedaron en llegar a la fiesta, así que Jasper y yo vinimos por ti

-¿Dónde esta Jasper?-dije viéndolo de reojo.

-En el auto, esta vestido de Vampiro puedes creerlo-dijo riendo atronadoramente.

-¿De Dracula?-inquirí.

-No, de un tal Hale. Ahora no me acuerdo Alice le buscó el disfraz, te vas a ir a poner el disfraz o voy a tener que desnudarte y vestirte

-Vayan ustedes yo iré en el _Volvo_ cuando esté listo-le dije viendo como mi amigo rascaba su trasero-Emmett no hagas eso.

-¿Que quieres que haga? esta maldita paja pica y mucho –solo reí, solo a Emmett podría disfrazarse de esa manera

Me metí a la ducha y luego de un baño rápido, me vestí rápidamente con el disfraz que había alquilado Alice para mí, por lo menos era decente; de investigador privado, tenía sombrero, pipa y lupa tipo _Sherlock Holmes._

Me tomó unos cuarenta minutos llegara a la universidad, busqué con mis ojos a mis amigos localizando a Jasper en la barra.

-¿Donde están las chicas? -grite por encima de la música -Alice acaba de hablar conmigo, se han retrasado un poco pero estarán aquí antes de las 9-dijo Jazz.

-¿Donde esta Emmett?-dije mientras el barman me regalaba un mojito.

-En el baño dijo algo sobre pajas y pollas –dijo riendo mientras me unía a sus risas viendo como Emmett se acercaba a nosotros.

Mi vista se enfocó en la decoración del local que habían alquilado para la fiesta, habían algunas brujas, telerañas y murciélagos… nada fuera de lo común.

Jessica se había acercado a mí con intenciones de que la sacara a bailar pero yo necesitaba esperar a Bella, así que ahora estaba aquí aburrido escuchando la estúpida historia acerca del disfraz que Jessica lucía esta noche. Me había tomado un par de tragos y cada veinte minutos chequeaba el reloj había pasado una hora y no habían llegado busqué a Emm. o Jazz con la mirada pero no los vi, estaba a punto de irme cuando enfoqué mi mirada en la entrada y entonces la vi.

Tallé mis ojos al ver a mi princesa llevaba un trajecito de diabla con cachos, tridente y cola incluidos el vestido rojo en tela de simulación al cuero. Era de mangas largas y hacía que sus pechos se vieran mucho MÁS provocativos y apetitoso, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias de mallas negras y en la parte de su trasero la cubría una faldita de encajes negra que hacia contraste con el vestido. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía extensiones haciéndolo llegar un poco más abajo de su cadera, llevaba unas botas de plataforma y tacón aguja en el mismo color rojo del vestido.

Varios de mis compañeros se acercaron a ellas pero veía como se comían con la mirada a mi princesa, sentí la ira emerger dentro de mi.

¡Alice!-grito mi mente y como si la enana pitufa que tengo por hermana supiera leer mentes, se giró y me quedó viendo, ella no iba muy diferente a Bella tenia un vestido de prisionera que no era mas que dos pedazos de ropa un top que no cubría si no sus pechos y una faldita que medio le cubría el trasero, ¡oh si se salvaba que Carlisle estaba en Chicago junto con Esme!.

Empecé a caminar en su dirección, esto no se iba a quedar asÍ. En el camino localicé a Jasper que de inmediato corrió donde su noviecita. Cuando quise llegar cerca donde ellas, pude ver como Alec, el estudiante italiano de intercambio que estaba en mi facultad tiraba de ella para bailar muy pegados, la mano de Alec se ceñía a la cintura de mi princesa y ella se veía muy feliz. Aceleré los pasos llegando rápidamente donde ellos .

-Alec-veo que has encontrado a mi novia-enfaticé en la palabra mi novia.

-¿Tu novia Cullen? -río burlón.

-Si, "mi novia" –repetí haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras - ya yo estoy aquí, te sugiero- me acerqué levemente a su oído, quería que me escuchara perfectamente –desaparecer.

La risa del muy cabrón se escuchó aun por encima de la música -que me lo pida ella-me retó con la mirada.

-Isabella –le dije visiblemente molesto

-Jòdete Edward- me dijo

-Nos vamos- la tomé del brazo jalándola hacia MÍ, estaba encambronándome cada vez más

-Vine sola y sola me iré Sr Cullen – me contestó irónicamente, sentía mi furia crecer.

-No lo diré otra vez Isabella… vamos tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ella ha dicho que no quiere-dijo Alec empujándome levemente.

-Y yo he dicho nos vamos –dije más que molesto mientras la obligaba seguirme, caminamos por los pasillos, sin duda la fiesta tenia un buen sonido. La universidad de noche era casi desierta MIENTRAS la llevaba sujeta del brazo casi llevándola a rastras aunque trataba de caminar despacio, esos tacones no la ayudaban a caminar muy bien que digamos. busqué varios salones, debíamos hablar y no quería que la música interfiriera pero era casi imposible.

Entonces recordé el laboratorio que era aprueba de ruidos, yo había sido el ultimo monitor, por ende tenia las llaves. Busqué en mi chamarra y ¡Eureka! ahí estaban las llaves

-Entra –le dije serio, leí en su mirada cierto temor no le haría daño ella era mi princesa pero ¿cómo se le había ocurrido venir vestida así a una fiesta de jóvenes calenturientos? -¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir así?-le pregunté

-Es una fiesta de disfraces y este es un disfraz doctor Edward-mi ángel quería ser leona pero no llegaba si no a gatita enfurecida

-¿A caso no habían mas disfraces?-le dije levantando las manos –¿por que venir de diabla? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que puede sucederte si te vistes así de provocativa?

-No provoco a nadie –me dijo muy segura. Si ella supiera la tienda de campaña que se formo en mis bóxer cuando la vi llegar no estaría diciendo lo mismo

-¿Como diablos dices eso?.

-Tu lo debes saber Edward, tenemos 2 años de novios y nunca he provocado nada en ti .

-Así que todo esto es por lo que pasó en el departamento esta tarde es una ¿venganza?-le dije tratando de controlar mi enojo.

-No es venganza, Alice me alquiló el disfraz, tu no tienes que decirme nada, pensabas venir solo a esta fiesta –se giro dándome la espalda y apoyando sus manos contra la mesa de granito pulido del laboratorio-¿Que es lo que te molesta que otro pueda verme atractiva? ¿Que pueda provocarle a otro?.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz –Solo a ti se te ocurre pensar que no me provocas cuando lo haces todo el tiempo-le dije ella giró a verme con los ojos bien abiertos -Sería un estúpido si te digo que no te deseo.

-¿Entonces porque diablos no quieres follar conmigo?, si antes de ser novios te follaste a media población de Forks -me preguntó enojada.

-¿!Y a ti quien diablos te dijo que no quiero follarte! -dije mientras la besaba apasionadamente, su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca se lo concedí y empezamos una batalla donde ella era la ganadora.

Un nuevo gemido se me escapó de los labios y ella rió, sabía que me tenia en sus manos la apreté fuertemente contra mi erección mandando al diablo mi autocontrol, ella era mi dueña, mi princesa y si ella quería que la hiciera mía no iba a permitir que me rogara. giramos rápidamente apoyándome sobre la mesa Bella quitó mi gabardina gris y mi camiseta blanca casi al mismo tiempo.

Sin delicadeza bajé el cierre de su mini vestido rojo me di cuenta que la faldita de encajes estaba incrustada a este-muy provocativa -le susurré cuando sus pechos sobresalieron en el sostén de color rojo-perfecta –el vestidito calló al suelo volví a besarla, besé sus pómulos bajando por su cuello en medio de sus pechos besé su vientre mientras descendía hacia sus muslos, mi princesa tenia una tanga brasilera en color rojo a juego con sus sostén cosa que me enloqueció pero ME salté ese pedazo, solo podía escuchar los suaves jadeos que ella emitía mientras mi lengua recorría su piel. Llegué donde quería, las medias de malla. Empecé a bajarla con mis dientes dejando que de vez en cuando rosaran con su piel, la veía estremecerse sin control y eso me gustaba. Cuando llegue A la bota de plataforma bajé el cierre y la descalcé. Repetí la misma acción con su otra pierna y subí besando cada poro de la piel expuesta

Estrellé mis labios con los de ellas, sentía mi miembro retorcerse en mis pantalones clamando por ser liberado. dejé de pensar cuando sentí su mano en la cremallera de mi pantalón, me ayudé con un pie para sacar mi zapato y hice lo mismo con el otro quedando solo en medias, mi pantalón bajó rápidamente por mis piernas dejando ver mi tienda de campaña, un nuevo jadeo hizo eco en la habitación –Solo di detente y te juro que me detendré, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello –la volví a besar y ella respondió el beso echando para atrás mi camisa y chamarra ambas cayeron al piso haciéndole compañía al pantalón, las medias y el vestido de ella

Llevé las manos a su espalda y con sutileza desabroche el sostén –¡Madre de Dios! –Exclamé al ver sus pechos por fin cuántos sueños húmedos, cuántas sábanas cambiadas, cuantas duchas frías todo había valido la pena. bajé mis labios hasta atrapar uno de sus montículos de carne que a mi parecer, sabían a gloria. me reproché mentalmente el haber esperado tanto(PUNTO) con gentileza introduje mi dedo a su entrepierna tan mojada, tan caliente que hacia que mi miembro se colocara más duro si pudiera, introduje un dedo más a la ecuación y los moví despacio de arriba a abajo por encima de sus pliegues el olor de sus jugos era fuerte, TAN penetrante que nublaba todo mis sentidos mientras sentí sus manos traviesas se ella en el elástico de mi bóxer

-Bella- gemí fuertemente separándome de su delicioso pezón, ella agarró mi miembro por encima del bóxer. Dejé de respirar deteniendo los movimientos de mis dedos cuando repasó con un dedo todo mi falo por encima de la tela

-Eres mala-gemí mientras la sentía bajar mi bóxer rápidamente sus ojos casi le salen de sus orbitas al verme completamente expuesto, estaba duro y firme. Cuantas veces había tenido que bajarlo con agua del refrigerador

- Ya no hay marcha atrás Isabella –dije embistiendo mi cadera con las de ellas

-Estaría loca si lo hiciera Edward- gimió cuando capturé uno de sus pechos con mi boca como bebé hambriento por que lo estaba, estaba hambriento de ella, de mi niña, de mi princesa. Ascendí por su cuello hasta encontrarme con sus dulces, apetitosos e hinchados labios ella subió una pierna hasta la altura de mi muslo embistiendo mis caderas con las suyas bajé mi mano a la SU pierna que estaba en mi muslo y la rodé hasta tantear nuevamente con mis dedos su dulce centro que estaba más húmedo y mucho más caliente , la empujé subiéndola contra el mesón de granito del laboratorio .

-Recuéstate-le dije mientras abría sus piernas colocándolas a lado y lado de mi cabeza, bajé hasta su centro y aspiré el olor que salía de su cuerpo-simplemente exquisito –susurré y las vibraciones de mi voz la hicieron temblar levemente, suspiré profundamente y dejé que mi lengua empezara a limpiar toda la humedad que había en su centro.

-Edward- gimió.

Seguí moviendo mi lengua entres sus pliegues, sus manos se ciñeron a mis cabellos mientras la sentía retorcerse. Jadeaba, gemía, gritaba y yo daba gracias al cielo que este laboratorio era FUERA a prueba de ruidos, aunque después de esto moriría feliz si Emmett decidía cortarme mis dos cabezas –Vamos mi diabla déjate ir-susurré con voz ronca alentándola sorbiendo sus pliegues, el orgasmo la golpeó fuertemente inundando mi paladar dejándome beber el elixir más delicioso de toda mi jodida vida.

Limpié con mi lengua todo lo que su cuerpo me regalaba y me preparé para la siguiente fase guiando mi erección a su entrada y la miré a los ojos ella volvió a envestirme fijando sus ojos en los míos pude darme cuenta que estaba esperándome-Amor sentirás una presión-me calló con un beso.

-¡CALLA CULLEN! SÉ lo que sentiré, ahora date prisa-volvió besarme y me coloqué en su entrada para empujar e ir entrando lentamente, pero mis ideas de ir lento se fueron al caño cuando Isabella amarró sus piernas a mi cadera y me hizo entrar de una severa y potente estocada.

-Diablos-gritamos los dos al tiempo mientras sentía como su interior me arropaba como si fuese un guante hecho a mi medida.

Mi miembro salía y entraba de nuevo en ella con una rapidez excepcional gracias a lo lubricada que estaba, ambos estábamos sudados y jadeábamos. Un par de embestidas más y sentí su cuerpo contraerse su apretado centro me apretaba casi dolorosamente había llegado su orgasmo y yo era el causante de esas sensaciones nuevas para ella, todo eso hizo que me viniera, sentí mi semilla esparcirse por su cuerpo y ahora si me importaba una mierda si Em venia con hacha y todo.

Estábamos recuperándonos de nuestro orgasmo subidos en la novena nube cuando escuchamos voces.

-¿Adonde ser Habrán ido?- dijo Alice.

-No lo sé, Edward estaba muy enojado… no debiste ponerle ese traje Ali- dijo Jasper.

Mi princesa empezó a reír y yo le coloqué un dedo en la boca para que se callara, si bien la habitación era a prueba de ruidos alguno podría escucharla.

- A Edward parecía que le fueran a salir dos cabezas-gritó Rose.

-A lo mejor ya se están reconciliando en algún lugar –dijo Jasper nuevamente.

-Si Cullen sabe lo que le conviene más le vale tener a su amiguito entre sus pantalones o si no yo mismo me encargaré de decapitarlo-la voz de Emm me hizo temblar un poco, cerré los ojos fuertemente imaginando a Emmett cortar a mi amiguito que aún estaba dentro del cuerpo de Bella, pero todos mis pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando ella succionó el dedo que sostenía en su boca.

-Isabella… -la regañé al sentir al cuasi decapitado volver a erguirse, ella repitió la acción más violentamente mientras me concentraba en seguir escuchando a los chicos pero al parecer ya se habían ido. Respiré aliviado pero nuevamente Bella, repitió la acción al succionar nuevamente mi dedo-Eres un demonio – le dije embistiendo mis caderas con las de ella.

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo al sentir mi pequeño amigo erecto-pensé que necesitabas más…..Edward –gimió.

No la deje hablar, suavemente empecé a embestirla mientras repartía besos en su cuello su rostro y sus hombros. Ella gemía mucho más placenteramente mientras yo entraba y salía de su cuerpo, sentí las piernas de Isabella presionando con sus tacones mi trasero mientras yo devoraba sus pechos. subí unas de sus piernas a mi hombro dándome un mejor ángulo De penetración, rugí, lloriqueé, gemí y jadeé cuando su orgasmo apretó mi miembro ordeñándome al tiempo que ella llegaba a la cima.

-Este es el ultimo lugar ya hemos revisado en todos lados –Dijo Emmett atronadoramente.

-No creo que este ahí además las luces están apagadas-dijo Jasper.

-De todas maneras entraré y que se salve Cullen si esta allá adentro -me tensé al sentir la voz de Emmett mientras sentía como abrían la puerta. Estaba acabado… adiós amiguito me despedí mentalmente mientras apretaba a Bella y le suplicaba silencio con la mirada.

-¿A quien buscan?-escuché la voz del idiota de Newton.

-¿Has visto a Edward y Bella?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Los vi salir al campus-respiré cuando sentí como cerraban la puerta. Bella reía divertida pero a mí no me causaba tanta gracia. nos vestimos apresurados y salimos del laboratorio sin ser vistos, necesitaba llegar mi departamento rápidamente.

Claro que antes le di mi chamarra no iba a dejar que otro viera lo que por ley me pertenecía.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

jajajajaja espero les haya gustado Ginette , Betzabeth he cumplido mi deuda con ustedes…..

un beso y una abrazo para mis ustedes chicas y el agradecimiento eterno para Enichepi que me ayudo con el beteo de este cap aun me muero de la vergüenza contigo mi muñeca….

Ary…..


End file.
